Games
by Brigimonster
Summary: Ah The holidays, a time to spend with family and friends. Or friends in Kai's case...well only one actually. Kai gets stuck at home with Lu han while Suho goes Christmas shopping and he couldn't be anymore unamused. But what if Lu han offers to play a game? Will he have is boredom eased?


"OK you dumbasses, we're going to go out now so don't do anything stupid," Suho warned the two slumped over on the couch. Kai sat up.

"Hyung, tell me again why we can't go with you?"

"For the eleventeenth time Kai, we're going Christmas shopping for you two, that's why."

"Eeeehhhhhhh fine." The boy gave up and slumped back down.

"Have fun you two," Suho smiled and closed the door.

"Uuuuuuuugggghhhhhhnnnnghghgh," Kai complained as he flopped around on the couch. "Lu han hyuuuuuuuunnnnggg," Kai whined for the tenth time from his upside down position on the sofa.

"Kai, just shut up and watch TV..."

"But that's all we've done today, can't we do something else? Pleeeeeeaaaase? I'm so boooooored." Kai continued to flail about. Luhan turned around and smirked at Kai.

"I have an idea,"

Kai jumped up from his seat and looked at Luhan with big excited eyes, "Really? What is it?!" Luhan crossed his legs,

"Well, it's a game."

"What kind of game?"

"It's a game, where you have to have a normal conversation on the phone while I try to distract you."

"Hm, that sounds fun I guess. Who should we call?"

"Hmmmmm, how about Jinki hyung?"

"Yeah ok." Kai picked up his phone and dialed his number.

"Now remember, you have to keep up a normal conversation no matter what I do, stay cool." Lu han warned.

"Pffffftt, this is too easy!" Kai gloated.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey hyung, it's Kai."

_"Oh hey there, sup man?"_

"Oh not much, bored. Suho and the others are out Christmas shopping." Kai continued mindlessly chattering to Onew. Lu han, smirking, straddled Kai's lap and began trailing his fingers up and down the younger boy's torso. Kai tripped over his words and immediately stopped talking.

_"Hey Kai, you still there?" _Kai heard Luhan's voice echo in his head, _"You have to maintain a normal conversation no matter what I do, stay cool."_

_*Right, stay cool.* _ Kai swallowed hard, determined to not let Luhan get to him. Luhan flipped his hair and smirked, _*Oh, trying to ignore me are you? We'll see about that." _ Luhan leaned down and began softly kissing Kai's neck, stopping every once and a while to nibble on his soft flesh.

"Ahh~," Kai turned bright red and bit his tongue.

_"Kai man, are you ok?" _Kai swallow hard and quickly turned his attention back to Jinki.

"Oh yeah! Haha, just fine!" He said awkwardly.

"_Oh, all right. Anyway, as I was saying, I had the best laugh after convincing-" _

_"_Ahh!_ Shit!" _ Kai bit his tongue and glared at the smirking Lu han in front of him who had just bit into his collar bone.

"Sorry about that, ahem...You did what?" Jinki laughed on the other line and continued chatting with Kai while Lu han began to slowly unbutton his shirt trailing butterfly kisses down Kai's chest. *_Oh God, this is horrible..._* Kai squeezed his eyes shut as Lu han started teasing his nipples.

"Mhhm, yeah that's hilari-aaahhk" Kai bit his fist and pretended to cough. "S-sorry, I uh...inhaled some...flour." He wanted to face-palm at the ridiculous excuse.

"_Haha, what are you doing near flour?" _Jinki questioned innocently.

"I err...was moving things in the kitchen and uh...I don't know..." Jinki laughed but didn't seem to question him further as he continued on with his story that had something to do with Taemin and peanut butter.

Lu han meanwhile continued venturing down Kai's body until he was at his waist band. Kai looked at him nervously but quickly averted his gaze to keep his concentration on Jinki.

"_So what are you doing for the holidays, anything special?_" Jinki chirped and Kai almost replied with "Lu han".

"Eh heh heh, well I was thinking of visiting some family...hang out with the guys...you know, normal stufffff" He snapped his mouth shut and looked down at Lu han with an almost terrified expression.

Lu han was pretty much fondling his dick threw his boxers. _Oh my God, why?!_

"_Ah~ That sounds nice I'm thinking of-" _Kai tuned out for a minute as he tried hard not to moan while Lu han slowly pulled off his boxers. Lu han glanced up for a second and smirked at the younger before wagging his finger at him and putting his finger to his lips. He then continued with his "work" and pulled off Kai's boxers completely.

"Y-yeah Jinki, that's really great!" He choked out pitifully and tried to listen to his voice instead of watching Lu han..._Oh God what have I gotten myself into..._

"_You think so? I thought it seemed kind of boring...I don't really do much during the holidays." _Jinki muttered seeming unsatisfied with Kai's random answer.

"FUCK!" Kai slapped a hand over his mouth and tried fixing his mistake as quick as he could. "-It...Fuck it! Uuuuhhh you should come chill with us! Haha." He literally face-palmed this time, not only for his shitty cover up but also because Jinki just agreed happily.

Kai took in a sharp breath as Lu han stroked and kissed his erection. _I can't do this! I just can't! _He squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again, "Just don't bring any fruit cake. That shit sucks." Jinki laughed again and promised not to bring any. Lucky for Kai, the topic of fruit cake gave Jinki another reason to drone on again and Kai didn't have to say anything, he just needed to stay quiet, somehow. Lu han licked up the shaft of his cock and playfully licked the tip. This time Kai managed to stay silent and just let his head loll back.

"_You remember that one year when we had the helium balloons right?" _Jinki asked excitedly, Kai just made a noise in agreement as Lu han wrapped his lips around his throbbing erection.

In a final attempt to break Kai, Lu han smirked and swallowed all of Kai's dick, hollowing out his cheeks and making low hums in the back of his throat, sending shivers up Kai's spine. Kai screwed his eyes shut and bit his lip hard enough to nearly draw blood.

_*Oh god I'm gonna- nonononononononononononononono* _Kai desperately tried to ignore Lu han and focus on Jinki's lecture on the history of the fruit cake but to no avail. _*Shitshitshitshitshit.* _Feeling like he was about to lose his mind, Kai gave up and became a moaning mess under Lu han who was diligently sucking away at the penis in front of him. "Hnnnnggggaaaahhh~~"

_"Um, Kai? You still there?" _Jinki asked, confused at the random moaning on the other line.

"Oh god Lu- aaah~"

_"Hoooookay there, and that's my cue to leave, talk to you later, man." _ Kai let his arm drop to his side as he rode out his orgasm. Lu han swallowed quickly and smirked in victory,

"I win."

_A/N:::_

_Oh christ, what in the name of the tree did we just write? Weo~ all of the yaoi!_

_We've been planning to do this for a while and THIS CHUNK OF LITERATURE right here is the result._

_I hope it was good considering this is Emily's first yaoi story._

_I hope you enjoyed, if you did there might be more to come... who knows :)_

_This is emily-exotic and brigi_monster signing off~ *rolls away*_


End file.
